crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow-Of-Sundered-Star
Shadow-Of-Sundered-Star, also known as The Didact, and specifically as the Ur-Didact, is a Forerunner Promethean who held an extremely high position in the Forerunner military as protector of the ecumine, essentially serving as the Supreme Commander of the entire military as well as head of the Warrior-Servant rate. He is the original being from which the IsoDidact, once known as Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting, was created from. Once a highly respected and powerful warrior, his view on the Mantle of Responsibility was corrupted by his extreme hatred for humans, further corroded by the Gravemind which made him believe all of humanity should be exterminated instead of being allowed to take the Forerunner's place as guardians of the Mantle. History (wip) Personality and Traits The original Didact was keen and intelligent, having risen to be the leader of the Prometheans long before the Forerunners first warred with humanity. He was highly honorable and respected, and though he seemed stern and belittling, he was truly harmonious at heart, having a great wisdom and holding respect for even the tiniest of power, intending peace for all as according to the Mantle. He had an extremely strong belief in the Mantle of Responsibility and had a rather tight-gripped view on how it should be protected, emphasizing it is the sole responsibility of the Forerunners to hold this title. Once, he held a deep respect for humans as proud warriors who defend their kin even during the war, when he came to hate them for their 'crimes' against the Forerunners. Over time, however, his wisdom would eventually fade during the Forerunner-Flood war, considering rather risky and illegal actions to take. He would be corrupted by the Gravemind, in a similar way the flood corrupts AI, making it purely a mental torture instead of biological infection. This caused the Didact to be a severe hinderance to the Forerunners from the inside, his actions causing great internal strife which allowed the Flood ease in infecting worlds. With this, his belief in the Mantle was corroded so terribly he strayed completely from it's intended path; the Didact firmly thinks the Mantle isn't to be inherited by the chosen, but taken by the strong. His hatred for humans became so powerful he resembled the barbaric descriptions he accused them of possessing. He also considered his copy, IsoDidact, to be a complete failure and his worst mistake since he decided to help the humans in surviving and inheriting the Mantle. He even went so far as to cast out his beloved wife, the Librarian, from his plans and intentions, interested only in his personal gain. The Didact's single goal is to procure his unique means to combat the Flood; use a device called the Composer to digitize all of humanity into artificial warriors called Prometheans, and use them to fight the flood in conventional battles. This, strategically, is a brilliant plan, since the Prometheans are artificial and cannot be infected by the Flood, and use weapons which prevent the Flood from reanimating deceased units; it also allows him absolute control over his army. However, use of the Composer in this way is considered a direct violation of the Mantle, since it takes away all sentience of the original life-form and they cannot be returned to biological form. He intends this to kill two birds with one stone; it serves as a method to defeat the flood, but also to take final revenge against humans for their 'crimes' against the Forerunners. Abilities Being the head of the Prometheans and the Warrior-Servant rate, as well as former Supreme Commander of the Forerunner Military, the Didact was endowed with an extraordinary amount of power and abilities. As a Promethean, he stands 3.5 meters tall (11.4 ft) and weights 360.6 kilograms (794.9 lb). He possesses enough strength to crush a human skull with a single hand, without his armor. His physical abilities are perhaps equal if not superior to the rest of the Galaxy's species, and is perhaps the greatest warrior ever to have lived. It is unknown what class Combat Skin he wears, though it can be assumed since the Forerunner scale went up to 18 with higher numbers a possibility, the Didact likely wears at least a class-18 combat skin. It is also possible he wears a Battle Harness, which goes up to a class-6. He is well-known for his use of Constraint fields, a technological telekinesis, which he uses to manipulate objects and himself. He is capable of freezing enemies in place and physically torment them by crushing their organs with a wave of his hand; he can also redirect slow projectiles such as rockets, grenades and missiles. He is also capable of generating a concussive blast upon contact with a surface; one method is to slam his foot after landing from a jump and knock opponents off their feet. The Didact possesses some means of projecting an energy beam from his gauntlets, as he's shown to be able to do on the few occasions he would require it's use. These can be adjusted either for cutting locks to burning holes in armor within seconds. The Didact has amazing control of surrounding Forerunner architecture; he can disintegrate surfaces or rearrange them completely for many strategic purposes. Perhaps his most dangerous ability come from his mental enhancements; as a Promethean, he is constantly in a "battle-mode" during combat, splintering his perception of reality into several variable frames of reference with a slowed-down experience of time, granting him impressive multitasking abilities. Reaction wise, he was shown to easily kill a team of Spartan-IIs with nothing but his hands. He is capable of sharing all knowledge with AI or other attached allies even in the heat of combat, sharing knowledge across huge distances and linking them together mentally to make them more deadly. His memory is very accurate; he could recite a verbal control code comprising 400 random nonsense words and non-integral numbers after thousands of years and without the aid of an ancilla. His armor was capable of tuning itself to any weapon that managed to make a successful hit on it, so that it would do virtually no damage to it when used again. This includes Forerunner weapons, though it hasn't been shown if he can do the same for magic attacks. Category:Danno's Characters Category:Male Category:Forerunner Category:Evil